legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a beautiful female unicorn. She's the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and a main protagonist in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Greatest Strength: Her magic powers and her ability to manipulate Greatest Weakness: Her greed and pride Main Allies: Twilight Sparkle, Human version of the Mane Six, David Talon, Epsilon-Church, CT, Jonathan Irons (formerly), Jack Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Jake, Cormack, Knox, Jon Snow, Drake, Riolu, Daenerys Targaryen Worst Enemies: Dark Miranda, Twilight Sparkle (formerly), Princess Celestia,(formerly), Adagio Dazzle, Zaheer, Locus, Malcom Hargrove, Andrew Del Rio, Thugs-4-Less, Lady Van Tassel, Jonathan Irons, Sledge Voiced by: Rebecca Shoichet She was once apprentice of Princess Celestia, but she had a very troubled relationship with her, which explains her descent into evil. Like Twilight, Sunset is shown to be a magical prodigy. Unlike Twilight, however, she's quite boastful and condescending toward others, despite Celestia's lessons about humility. Celestia shows Sunset the magic mirror from the film; in it, Sunset sees herself as an all-powerful alicorn—one who could rule Equestria. Sunset briefly sees something else in the mirror, but Celestia guides her away from it before she gets too curious. During the weeks that follow, the mirror is all Sunset can think about, and Celestia repeatedly tells her that she'll learn about the mirror and other lessons "when she's ready". An undeterred Sunset Shimmer begins researching the mirror behind Celestia's back, but is soon caught by the princess and her royal guards. Sunset berates her teacher for hiding such magic from her and demands to be made a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that being a princess must be earned, and removes Sunset from her position as her student. She has the royal guards escort Sunset out of the castle, but Sunset overpowers the guards and escapes through the mirror. As Celestia has the mirror moved to her throne room hoping that she'll return back to Equestria, Sunset Shimmer emerges in the human world as a teenage girl. Sometime after she steals Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to get the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, she steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Once she is defeated by the main characters, she returns to her human form. She is reduced to tears an apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Months later, Sunset Shimmer, having been fully reformed, has become friends with her former enemies and started showing much better respect towards Twilight the next time the latter came to the human world to the point where they became friends. The B Team Storyline The Final Confrontation Sunset Shimmer serves Frieza and Cooler. But what Frieza and Cooler don't know is that Sunset Shimmer works for other villain team and she is a spy. She plans on overthrowing the two Galactic Overlords. White Wolf and Birkin are the only ones who knews of her plans and join her. When Frieza and Cooler are defeated, Sunset Shimmer reveling as the true villain and fights Blue. After a hard fight, Sunset Shimmer is defeated and escape alongside White Wolf and swore revenge on Blue. After of this, Sunset and White Wolf join BlackGarurumon. Unknowing to her, BlackGarurumon just use her as pawn to destroy Equestria. She gives BlackGarurumon all information about Equestria. During the attack to Equestria, Shimmer show some remorse for all the ponies who are killed by BlackGarurumon's men especially by Snip and Snails. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunset Shimmer return and works with BlackGarurumon again and planning her revenge in both Blue and Twilight Sparkle. She also helps Lord of Darkness to destroy Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's reputation as well as Discord. She arranged an attack on The Alpha Team and goes after them to eavesdrop with Birkin, Zemo and Mother Fucker on hand. The Sinisters of Evil come too which leads to a disagree and feud between them. Annoyed they call BlackGarurumon to leave them for death. Sunset and Soran note that two captives escaped from the castle. She hears of White Wolf's death by Soran and wants to know who caused her death, Brainiac tells her what happened. Sunset angered and figured as such begins planning payback on the heroes. Sunset finds out about Heloise being the direct part responsible for her partner's demise. To get revenge on The B Team and Slade's Ensemble she goes with the other magic users to that. When they run late, Sunset points out that's not Twilight knowing that they were both taken by Celestia. She and the magicians are brought into Lord of Darkness's party about his master plan to block out the sun. Evanora and her witches have their flying monkeys attack Heloise and Twilight Sparkle to fend off the base. then they Attack them with a Metal Blackgurumon robot. After that they fight the two directly. When Discord refuses the Lord of Darkness's offer for betrayal as he is sticking to the heroes after what happened with Triek, Sunset decides to take him out, but Discord played ahead and used Heloise's magic killing cuff on her, blocking her magic. Evanora and Sunset ask Cronus when he sees Gold to try and screw the time line to try to fix their magic. He manages to do this though he had no idea what Mr. Gold was up to. Lord of Darkness activated the disco ball to move with Sunset and that they won’t take risks. She engages is a duel with Ozymandias who uses his intelligence to win the Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Sunset and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Sunset leaves with Unalaq and BlackMetalGreymon to guard an area. Where she is ambushed by Blue, following him unknowingly Isabella and Cadence with BlackMetalGreymon who is killed by them. Sunset is eventually killed by Twilight Sparkle, Stardash, Jaeris and Discord who all decide on no mercy towards her. Future Warfare Her theme. Sunset Shimmer, having been revived by the Old Clock Shop Man somehow and reformed, will appear and will be on of the protagonists after receiving a second chance at life. She'll be a member of Talon Laboratories. CT will be keeping a close eye on her, though. She'll also by helping David Talon in hopes of straightening out her prior actions. She also fall in love of Jake unknowing he loves Blue's daughter, Luna. In some parts, Sunset will be in her human form. She first shows up in Book 2 where she helps The Omega League in the fight with Malcom Hargrove. In this time she has shown that she really has changed and everyone is proud to call her their friend. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity A reformed Sunset Shimmer appears in Act III to help Twilight, Tucker, and Caboose stop O'Malley from taking over Canterlot High. She is a member of both Blue Flare and the Blood Gulch Red Team. Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special Sunset Shimmer appears here with the human versions of the Mane Six and joins Twilight and others in surviving a world of horror. Street Speedsters Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Allies: Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Spike, Princeds Celestia, Princess Luna, Snip and Snails, BlackGarurumon(formerly), The Children of BlackGarurumon(formerly), Team Blood Gulch, Epsilon, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Agent Michigan, Agent California, Atlas Corporation(formerly), Talon Laboratories, Task Force 141, Cormack and the Sentinel Task Force, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, The DigiDestined, Enemies: Twilight Sparkle (formerly), Mane Cast (formerly), Spike (formerly), Princess Celestia (formerly), Princess Luna (formerly), Flash Sentry (ex-boyfriend) (formerly), Dark Miranda, Discord (formerly), Mane-iac, Mr. Gold (formerly), Frieza, Cooler, Sabrina Spellman (formerly), Salem, Blue, the Alpha Team (formerly), The B Team (formerly), The Multi-Universal Resistance (formerly), Sinisters of Evil, Andrew Del Rio, Locus, Felix, Blood Gulch Teams (formerly), Agent Carolina (formerly), Omega/O'Malley, Adagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings, The Meta, Charon Industries, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation Mervamon and Ponydramon In this story, Sunset Shimmer is a hero and a member of Team Ironhide. Relationships White Wolf BlackGarurumon Twilight Sparkle Before redemption, Sunset saw Twilight as a nuisance and threat to her plans. After redemption, Sunset became more open and caring to Twilight, and started to consider her as a mentor and friend. Princess Celestia Flash Sentry Blue Discord Frieza and Cooler Christopher Aonuma Andrew Del Rio Order of the Just Although Sunset Shimmer is reformed, she isn't ready to join the Order, something she did, in fact, accept. She's currently still working on her new-found friendship lessons. After the events of The Search for Rarity, Agent Washington recommended her to join, but has yet to be finalized. Agent Washington After redemption, Sunset looks up to Wash for advice. Epsilon Agent Carolina Gideon Sarge Red Team Sunset was offered to join the Red Team under Sarge. Dark Miranda Blue Flare Jake Gallery SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset.png Sunset_Shimmer.png Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png Human Sunset Shimmer.png Sunsetbeingajerk.png Snips and Snails with Sunset Shimmer.jpg TeamSunsetShimmer.png SnipsSnailsandSunset.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_demon_form_EG.png DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png SunsetSatananddemon.png SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Sunset-Shimmer rainbow rocks.png Sunset_Shimmer_-Principal_Celestia_would_let_you_sign_up-_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer RR 1.PNG Sunset Shimmer I'm in a much better place now! EG2.png Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png Sunset's uh-oh face EG2.png Sunset with jacket off EG2.png Sunset Shimmer anthro ID EG2.png Sunset rocking the guitar EG2.png Sunset I also play guitar EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_warm_smile_EG2.png Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png 2398606-4304-b.jpg Sunset's body surges with magic fire EG2.png Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png Sunset Shimmer reborn EG2.png Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Thieves Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Traitors Category:Animals Category:Tricksters Category:Usurpers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Slanderers Category:Brainwashers Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Partner Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Lover Stealers Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Hero Category:Eight In Command Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Science Haters Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Pawns Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Members of Talon Laboratories Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of Thugs-4-Less Category:Enemies of the New Nightmare Forces Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Team RWBY Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Heroes Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Enemies of Father and his Syndicate Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Enemies of the Meta Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Scientists